Letter to
by Hikari-chan1
Summary: This story takes place when Ace is still imprisoned in Impel Down. He get's a chance to write some final letters. Will contain spoilers for the names of Ace's parents. The prologue is german, but the rest is english.
1. Prologue

Prolog: Letters

Bemüht, nicht das Gesicht vor Schmerz zu verziehen, richtete Ace sich etwas auf als er näher kommende Schritte hörte. Es waren nicht die Schritte der Wächter denn diese kannte er inzwischen und so fragte er sich wer es war. Dann sah er seinen 'Besucher' und sah ihm schweigend zu, wie er die Zellentür aufschloss und sie betrat. Ebenfalls schweigend blickte Garp auf ihn herab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Immer noch kam kein Wort über Ace' Lippen, er hatte dem älteren nichts mehr zu sagen seit ihrem Gespräch vor ein paar Stunden. Dann löste Garp die Ketten, die seine Arme an die Wand fesselten und für einen Moment konnte Ace nicht anders, als ihn erstaunt anzublicken. Würde Garp ihn befreien? Noch bevor sich Hoffnung seiner bemächtigen konnte verdrängte Ace diese Gedanken, wahrscheinlich holte Garp ihn bloß für die nächste Foltereinheit. Mit Mühe schaffte es Ace, dass seine Hände sich nicht erneut zu Fäusten verkrampften als für einen Moment Furcht ihn durchströmte. Alle paar Stunden holten Wächter ihn und folterten ihn, und die Art der Folter, die hier in Level 6 von Impel Down angewandt wurde, war alles andere als angenehm für den stolzen Piraten. Doch er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und etwas sagen, auch nicht aufschreien würde er, egal wie schmerzhaft es wieder war. Er würde alles still ertragen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln und Papier fiel vor ihm zu Boden. Verstohlen die Arme bewegend, welche durch das lange gefesselt sein an die Wand taub waren, sah Ace zu Garp hinauf.

"Was soll ich damit?" wollte er wissen und sah die Blätter an.

"Briefe schreiben. Du kannst sie an jeden schreiben an den du willst, ich werde versuchen, sie dem Empfänger zu bringen, soweit es mir möglich ist. Das ist sozusagen deine letzte Chance noch zu sagen was du zu sagen hast, also nutze sie besser Ace." erwiderte Garp und drehte sich um, um die Zelle wieder zu verlassen.

Einen Moment lang sah Ace ihm nach, Verwirrung stand in seinem Blick. Er sollte Briefe schreiben? Aber an wen? Zögernd nahm Ace den Stift den Garp ihm dagelassen hatte. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Stift aber mit einer stumpfen Seite Spitze. Hatten die Wächter etwa Angst, dass er versuchen würde zu fliehen und den Stift als Waffe verwenden würde? Lächerlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf das Papier das Garp ihm dagelassen hatte. Für einen Moment zuckte er zusammen, als ein Schrei die Stille des Gefängnisses durchbrach, er war nicht der einzige Gefangene hier und nicht alle Gefangenen besaßen seinen Willen die Folter stumm zu ertragen. Wenn einer aufschrie dann war das im gesamten Level 6 zu hören und jedes Mal zuckte Ace zusammen. Der Schrei verstumme und Ace verdrängte alle Gedanken an den Ort an dem er sich befand. Dann begann er zu schreiben.


	2. my Mother

Chapter 1: My Mother Portgas D. Rouge

Dear Mother,

We had never meant to meet and I'm sad about it. I would have wanted to meet you. But even if we had never met I'm grateful for everything you did for me. You gave your life, so that I can live and therefore I thank you. You managed to safe me from the Marines and gave your life for it. Surely you remember Garp, the Marine Vice-Admiral who my father begged to look after me. He took me with him after you died and taught me many things. He also often said, that I'm much like you, I'm very stubborn and don't want to give up. I had become a pirate, like Gol D. Roger, my father by blood and become well known in short time although I didn't want to. But, I think, that was due to my fathers blood in me. I also managed to become very strong, I ate a Devils Fruit and won nearly every fight I began.

Two years ago I took on your name instead of my fathers because I felt like I had to do it. You mean more to me than my father by blood would ever do. Surely you are asking yourself now why I always say father by blood and not just father. It's because I don't feel like accepting Gol D. Roger as my father. I don't owe him anything, in contrast to you. I owe you everything because without you I wouldn't have been able to live.

But even as I have the blood of the Pirate King and your blood running in my veins, the Marine managed to get a hold on me some days ago. I risked to much and started a fight I couldn't have won from the beginning. But I had to try it no matter what because my father's name was at stake. But with my father's name I don't mean Gol D. Roger but Whitebeard. Now I'm a prisoner and will be executed in six days. I'm sitting at Impel Down, the most secured prison the Marine has, the same prison my father by blood sat in and I don't think I have a chance of escaping, although I would love to try it. But I won't, I know I wouldn't make it. I think, I'm afraid of the execution, even if I won't tell it to anyone. But to you I think I can say it, mother. I can tell you my feelings and what frightens me. I'm afraid that Luffy the boy I grew up with and who is like a brother to me will come to safe me and will die in trying it and I'm afraid that Whitebeard, the man who is the captain of the pirate crew I'm in and who is like a father to me, the father I never had, will also come and die while trying to save me. I would like to stop the two somehow but I can't. Garp gave me the possibility to write this letter but even if he really send them I doubt that their letters would reach my dear little brother and Whitebeard in time. And even if they do, I don't think they will stand by and watch me dying. You must know, they can be both as stubborn as me. If I had a chance I would do anything to stop both from coming but I don't have this chance. I will die, will get executed like the father I never knew. He went to his execution with pride and died smiling, I don't think I will manage to do that: Perhaps I will manage to go to my execution with pride but I don't think I will ever be able to die smiling like him. There are just to many things that I regret.

This situation has just one positive side, that is that I will perhaps soon be reunited with you dear mother. That's the only light point and I'm clinging to it, even if I'm afraid of dying and would like to do many things before dying. But this chance I don't have. So, dear mother, I'm saying goodbye to the world I have been living in and to the people I knew and loved and looking forward to finally meeting you. I hope you don't blame me for anything I did.


End file.
